Reminiscences
by Elrandir
Summary: Au bout du monde, au cœur des neiges éternelles, ils ressentirent une chaleur. Un voile sombre s'installa, et leur vie leur revint en mémoire.     Chaque chapitre est centré sur un personnage, tel que je l'imagine.
1. La sagesse du vent

**Réminiscences:**_** A la fin de toutes choses…**_

Une histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a un bout de temps, et que je me décide à essayer de finir. Chaque chapitre est centré sur un personnage de l'histoire, c'est supposé être un prologue à une histoire longue qui arrivera par la suite, et une sorte de résumé de l'aventure, tout au moins de la façon dont je conçois les personnages.

Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture (et pour éviter de le dire par la suite: non je ne possède pas Golden Sun, pas de droit d'auteurs ni rien, faut remercier Camelot pour ça).

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**« Je préfère vivre pour un futur inconnu, plutôt qu'un avenir dont je sais déjà tout. »**_

_Blanc. Un sol entièrement blanc, recouvert par la neige de ce continent nordique. Tempêtes après tempêtes, un froid glacial et insaisissable régnait en ces lieux. Tout était…blanc. Même son corps se refroidissait, lentement mais sûrement. Il leva la tête doucement vers le ciel, il neigeait, encore. Mais un soulagement accompagnait cette vision...le ciel...n'était pas blanc; sombre, inquiétant, mais étrangement accueillant, il était noir, absent de toute couleur: vide. Noir et blanc cohabitaient dans un monde, deux opposées, pas de mélange, c'était simple.  
>Un cri retentit, et, de plus en plus doucement, il commença à ressentir une chaleur se propageant sur sa poitrine, dans un effort herculéen, il souleva sa main, la plaça sur son torse avant de la lever à nouveau au dessus de sa tête.<br>Étrange. Ce n'était ni blanc, ni noir: c'était rouge. Une goutte du liquide inconnu tomba sur son visage, se mêlant à une larme, il pleurait...pourquoi?_

« Ivan! » _une voix douce, inquiète mais se voulant rassurante, puis une lumière bleutée._

_Quelque part, il avait vraiment le sentiment de connaître cette voix, chaleureuse et réconfortante, ainsi que cette lumière azure...elle était belle. L'espace d'un instant quelque chose passa rapidement au dessus de son corps, un autre cri l'accompagnant. Un regard de stupeur de la part d'une jeune fille, une belle et ravissante personne, aux cheveux plus beaux que l'océan lui-même. Des yeux tendres de la même teinte, en vérité, elle attirait bien plus de lumière que le sort qu'elle venait d'invoquer. Une lumière bleue aveugla le jeune garçon…et tel un éclair frappant le ciel, tout devint, l'espace d'un instant, comme un arc en ciel._

_Tant de couleurs... oui... c'était vraiment... un très beau monde. _

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Bouge de là! On a dit que nous ne voulions pas de toi alors pars!

C'était si simple…il n'avait qu'à partir après tout, retourner chez lui, Maitre Hammet était une bonne personne, et la maison dans laquelle il vivait était luxueuse, il serait certainement protégé là bas, et surement, heureux. Les choses qu'il apprenait se faisaient chaque jour plus impressionnantes, et il avait une vie que beaucoup envieraient…alors, il était heureux ?  
>Quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue, et le groupe d'enfant s'éloigna pour jouer à chat, loin de lui. Oui, il avait une famille, un père adoptif respecté, une mère adoptive aimante, une splendide maison, et il était le serviteur de Maitre Hammet. Alors…pourquoi ressentait-il ce vide dans sa poitrine? Cette immense vacuité, un vide si profond qu'il commençait à s'effacer, et laisser place à la tristesse, aux regrets, au désespoir.<br>Prénom…Ivan. Age:…10 ans. Particularité…télépathe. Ivan avait eu le malheur de faire étalage de ses pouvoirs aux autres enfants, qui commencèrent à avoir peur de lui, et lui mieux que quiconque, pouvait voir à travers eux. Lire dans les esprits…un pouvoir diabolique, il s'y était habitué, lui. Mais connaître les pensées de personnes que l'on croit aimer…c'est un jeu qui finit rapidement. Mal. Kalay est un grand village, réputé pour ses marchands, lui-même vivait chez un marchand, et la seule chose le différenciant des autres enfants c'était…son pouvoir. Les pouvoirs du ciel, bien qu'enfouis dans son jeune corps, et les pouvoirs de l'esprit, déjà développés. Oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce jeune enfant, qui se tenait seul en pleurs, était un héritier d'Anémos, un mystique de Jupiter. Ceux qui maitrisent le vent, la foudre et…la psychomancie.

Abandonné par ses parents. Rejeté par les autres enfants. Une question, et une seule faisait rage dans sa tête, une seule petite interrogation, à laquelle n'importe quel petit garçon pouvait répondre, sauf lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'un ami?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Vault, un petit village situé au nord de Kalay, le jeune Ivan y séjournait depuis peu, en attendant le retour de maitre Hammet. Il recherchait le trésor qui lui avait été confié et qui venait d'être dérobé. Non seulement ça, mais aussi beaucoup d'autres choses se passaient depuis peu, l'éruption du Mont Alpha, mais aussi cet étrange rêve la nuit suivante. Comme si depuis qu'il était arrivé à Vault, les choses ne cessaient de changer. Dans sa tenue de voyage, cape verte attachée à son dos, le jeune garçon qui avait fêté ses quinze ans il y a peu, se tenait sur une chaise de l'auberge, pensif. Trois inconnus séjournaient à Vault, comme lui depuis peu, et de nombreux objets avaient disparus, une statuette du temple, un vase de la maison du maire, et bien sûr, le bâton de Maitre Hammet. Tout le village soupçonnait ces brigands, mais les habitants ne possédaient aucune preuve et Ivan songeait vraiment à utiliser la télépathie, bien qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion pour l'instant. Un bruit retentit, et deux jeunes garçons pénétrèrent dans l'auberge.

-Humm…ça sent plutôt bon par ici

-Garet, retiens tes instincts, nous ne sommes pas en vacances! Et notre budget est trop juste!

D'ici il pouvait distinguer deux épées et vraisemblablement un sac contenant quelques potions. Des aventuriers, très jeunes semblait-il, pas plus de deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Mais, chose étrange, il émanait d'eux comme…une aura. Particulièrement de celui qui portait une cape dorée, accordée avec ses cheveux. L'autre aventurier semblait moins sérieux que son partenaire, il avait des cheveux roux, rouges même, et une veste de la même couleur. Après avoir parlé avec l'aubergiste, ils se déplacèrent dans l'auberge, et finirent par se retrouver face à Ivan. Il ferma les yeux et une lueur violette entoura son corps.

-C'est…

*Une quête, l'éruption…*

*Attends…qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il lit dans nos pensées? *

*C'est un mystique? Mais il n'est pas de Val!*

*Il a quand même du culot d'espionner nos pensées! Ah merde il entend…*

La lueur se dissipa, et les regards dubitatifs des jeunes garçons croisèrent celui d'Ivan, c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient face à un mystique qui ne venait pas de Val, et c'était également une première pour le mystique en question.

-Et dire que vous avez remarqué que je lisais vos pensées…vous êtes vraiment spéciaux.

-Alors tu es…un mystique?

-Mon nom est Ivan.

Ainsi débuta la rencontre qui allait changer sa vie. Il n'avait même pas pensé pouvoir rencontrer une autre personne possédant un pouvoir, et aujourd'hui, il discutait avec deux d'entre eux.

Le nouveau trio démasqua rapidement la bande de brigands, et ayant de ce fait récupéré les biens volés, Ivan s'apprêtait à retourner à Kalay. Cependant, le pont, qui était la seule voie d'accès entre les deux villes, fut détruit par un groupe de bandits, séjournant dans une ville située plus au nord, Lunpa.  
>C'est ainsi qu'il rejoignit Vlad, mystique de Vénus, et Garet, mystique de Mars. Tout deux en mission pour sauver le monde, et bien qu'il fut parfois décevant, le monde était tel qu'il était, et le sauver…était bien évidemment le bon choix.<p>

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le groupe des jeunes aventuriers, puisqu'il faut bien lui donner un nom, fit son entrée dans une petite clairière, parsemées d'arbres en tout genre, il y en avait certains aussi grands que des maisons tandis que d'autres semblaient de la taille d'une personne normale.

-AHAH! Même contre des arbres tu perds Ivan! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de taille minimum pour être un mystique!

-Haha…euh je veux dire, Garet, cesse de te moquer d'Ivan…bon même si faut avouer…

-Vous deux… vous êtes exaspérant! Et puis je suis pas si petit que ça… rétorqua Ivan, un peu exaspéré

-Non bien sûr, y'a plus petit que toi…

-Comme un écureuil…AHAHAH. Et encore, faut pas qu'il soit trop grand! Cette fois, Garet manqua de s'écrouler.

-Franchement vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire?

Pas de commentaires, tandis que Vlad et Garet s'appuyaient sur une des grandes souches d'arbres pour se retenir de tomber à la renverse, terrassés par le rire; Sofia poussait un grand soupir constatant l'important niveau de maturité de ses deux acolytes. Ivan, lui, se rapprochait d'un petit groupe d'arbres en cercle.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il la ressentait. Une immense tristesse, ces arbres étaient profondément attristés, remplis de regrets, d'amertume, de colère et… de peur. Se retournant rapidement pour observer les alentours, Ivan comprit. La ville des bucherons n'était pas vide, ces arbres n'étaient pas des décors... tous les habitants étaient présents… juste devant leurs yeux. Il se leva et apposa sa main sur l'une des branches de l'arbuste, usant de sa télépathie.

*Je peux même pas atteindre le ballon… … …où est maman?*

Tous. Ils étaient tous comme cet enfant et cet homme qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt. Tous les habitants de Kolima. L'histoire de cette malédiction était donc réelle...qui avait bien pu faire ça?

-Ivan, qu'il y a t-il?

-...

Sofia commençait à s'inquiéter, elle demanda donc à Ivan ce qu'il se passait, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

-Si tu t'inquiète à propos de ta taille tu sais...

-Ce n'est pas ça...ce sont eux.

-Les arbres?

-Ils ne peuvent plus bouger. Ils ne peuvent plus parler. Ils ne peuvent même pas voir ceux qu'ils aiment…

-Ivan…

-Les gens passent par ici sans les voir…des bucherons transformés en arbres…quelle ironie…

Ivan soupira, la situation n'avait rien de drôle. Vlad et Garet avaient cessé leurs enfantillages et reprenaient le cours de la conversation.

-Ironie ou pas…nous allons arrêter ça, répliqua Vlad

-Oui…

La tristesse qui envahissait ces arbres venait de toucher le jeune mystique, il était trop gentil et trop émotif. Il se redressa lentement le regard déterminé, essuyant les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur son visage.

-…nous allons arrêter ça.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

C'était une matinée comme les autres, le groupe parvint à traverser la mer de Karagol, non sans se perdre magnifiquement en route, malgré les réticences du jeune mystique de Jupiter à faire ramer un vieillard du même côté qu'une femme: mais à quoi pensait Vlad?

Le problème résolu, ils arrivèrent à Tolbi, la ville du Colisée, et l'une des plus grandes de tout Weyard. Une fontaine trônait en son centre, remplie de centaines de pièces d'or; un concours était organisé, en lançant adroitement les pièces on pouvait augmenter sa mise. Le petit groupe se prit au jeu lançant pièces après pièces, et parfois gagnant des armes ou des accessoires. C'était assez futile de perdre son temps ainsi mais pourquoi pas, l'intérêt pour des aventuriers était important. Après quelques passages ils se dirigèrent à l'auberge.

-500 pièces? Mais c'est du vol!  
>-Désolé mais nous sommes en plein Colisée, les chambres sont chères...<p>

-Ça ne justifie pas une telle somme, c'est plus de vingt fois le prix de l'auberge de Vault!

-Désolé mais ce sont les tarifs en vigueur dans toutes les auberges de la ville.

-Allons Vlad, ce n'est pas comme si nous en manquions, donne lui ses 500 pièces et allons dormir.

-...Très bien.

-Excusez moi... mais c'est 500 pièces **par personne**.

-COMMENT?

Après une nouvelle engueulade, un soupir allongé d'Ivan, une tentative de charme de Sofia et une intimidation de Garet, l'aubergiste finit par céder, il faut dire que l'intervention de Garet avait de quoi le rendre inquiet.

Rejoignant sa chambre Ivan fut pris d'une sensation inhabituelle, comme s'il... ne devait pas y aller. Étrange. Son regard se posa sur la porte d'une chambre adjacente à la sienne. Quelle drôle de sensation. Un désir irrépressible de franchir le seuil de cette porte, de l'ouvrir et de découvrir ce qui s'y cachait, comme un sixième sens, un fil de destin qui l'y conduisait. Sa main s'approcha du bois de la porte, le frôla, avant de revenir à sa position normale. Il voulait frapper...seulement il n'osait pas. Pourtant, il le savait, quelque chose de très important se trouvait derrière cette porte...

-Qui est-ce?

Il se figea, ni plus ni moins. Son regard resta suspendu à la poignée de la porte, la voix qui venait de le questionner était une douce voix plus pure que le cristal, une jeune fille certainement, et probablement très belle. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre comment il déterminait la beauté du sexe opposé par la voix, lui même l'ignorait, mais ça ne l'avait pour le moment jamais trompé. Un court silence, puis la mystérieuse voix le questionna à nouveau...comment avait-elle pu savoir qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte?

-Humm...ex...excusez moi je...j'allais rejoindre ma chambre.

-Je vois...

Cette fille était...terriblement triste. Le ton de sa voix oscillait entre la tristesse, le désespoir et la résignation, comme une goutte perdue dans l'océan et cherchant à regagner le ciel qui lui avait donné naissance.

-Humm...je me demandais...

-Hé Ivan! Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant cette porte?

Il sursauta. Garet venait de débarquer à l'improviste dans son dos, en criant à pleins poumons alors qu'il était à quoi...50 centimètres de lui? Le mystique de mars frotta la tête de son compagnon après une petite raillerie, avant de se pencher sur la porte.

-Hé qu'est-ce que..

-Allo? Il y a quelqu'un?

Garet colla son oreille à la porte comme pour...et bien pour rien en fait, il l'aurait entendu parfaitement sans mais bon, là on aurait plutôt dit qu'il collait son oreille au sol pour écouter la cavalerie arriver... Son intervention sembla troubler la mystérieuse interlocutrice, qui hésita avant de répondre.

-Hum...uh...oui.

-Oh...tiens donc c'est une voix de fille.

-Garet...

-Tu nous avais caché ça...dis, quel est ton nom?

-Euh...Cylia.

-Garet... La voix d'Ivan se fit plus sombre, des étincelles sortirent de ses doigts.

-Hé qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux?

Non. Pourquoi à chaque intervention de Garet les choses avaient tendance à tourner...mal? Il était tout sauf discret et bientôt Sofia et Vlad les rejoignirent, intrigués de voir le garçon l'oreille collé à la porte avec Ivan derrière lui, prêt à lui envoyer la plus terrible des décharges électriques de sa vie.

- Ivan a une copine.

- Qu...quoi?

- Ah bon?

- Non c'est...

- En moins d'une heure, tu te débrouilles bien dis donc.

- Mais...

- Elle est comment?

- Oh, arrêtez de jouer les enfants, intervint Sofia.

Là ça tournait carrément au drame. Pourquoi mais pourquoi cet idiot ne pouvait-il pas se taire quelques instants? Heureusement que Sofia était suffisamment sage pour couper court à la discussion et cesser de...

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sofia, une amie d'Ivan, ça te dérange si on entre?

- QUOI?

Non mais c'était quoi ce sourire diabolique? Où était passé l'ange bleu toujours à l'écoute et au dessus de toute moquerie et de la stupidité du commun des mortels? Si c'était du trois contre un, le pauvre mystique n'avait aucune chance... non mais vraiment à quoi pensaient-ils tous?

La situation allait se calmer lorsqu'il entendit la porte se déverrouiller...oh, génial.

- Excusez nous de nous imposer...

Depuis quand s'excusait-on le sourire aux lèvres et presque sur le point de tirer la langue? Ivan n'avait jamais vu Sofia ainsi...et ça lui faisait extrêmement peur. Le petit groupe entra donc dans la chambre, une pièce tout à fait normale où la jeune fille vivait seule. Des cheveux d'or, des yeux émeraudes, et une tenue blanche plutôt étrange oscillant entre la prêtresse et le nomade, mais qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle était belle, mais Ivan dû reconnaître qu'il avait tort, elle était bien plus belle qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Les deux groupes s'étaient réunis. Après avoir pris conscience de la terrible méprise qui les avait amenés à s'affronter, Vlad, Pavel et leurs amis décidèrent d'allumer le dernier phare. Mais pour Ivan, ces retrouvailles avaient un sens tout particulier. Il était bien sûr heureux de constater que Cylia, la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré des mois plus tôt, était encore en vie, faire la connaissance de la fameuse Cylia et de Pavel était aussi un événement intéressant. Mais en ce moment, il était perturbé. Perturbé d'avoir mis les pieds à Contigo, la terre des enfants d'Anémos, d'avoir découvert qu'il avait grandi ici avant de connaître Maitre Hammet, d'avoir pour la première fois fait connaissance avec son passé. Il avait appris qu'il y avait un frère, disparu, mais aussi une soeur. Même si Hamo ne l'avait pas avoué, dans son coeur, il le savait. Déjà lors de leur visite au temple Lama, elle avait laissé planer ce doute, désormais, il en était certain.

Pourtant, elle l'avait repoussé. Il n'avait pas pu la prendre dans ses bras, essayer de la connaître, de la comprendre, simplement: la retrouver. Ils avaient une mission qui passait bien avant toutes ces choses, mais c'était cette même mission qui le préoccupait.

- Que veux-tu, Ivan ?

- Je dois te parler, Hamo.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce le fait qu'il fût passé au tutoiement, ou simplement le fait qu'il revînt vers elle, alors même qu'elle le lui avait interdit ?

- Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. Chaque seconde que tu passes ici accélère la fin du monde.

Ivan tressaillit, mais se ressaisit vite. Elle était... froide. Plus froide que le plus féroce des blizzard, plus inquiétante que la douce brise qui précédait les tempêtes. Il avait grandi seul, il ne détenait donc aucune expérience des relations fraternelles, mais son attitude, il en était persuadé, en était à l'exacte opposé. Elle avait ses raisons, mais ça n'enlevait pas la douleur qui pesait sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai eu une vision. Du phare de Mars.

- ... Quand ?

- Il y a quelques minutes.

Hamo demeura silencieuse, réfléchissant aux mots de son frère. Une vision éveillée ? C'était une chose dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable à cet âge, mais cela faisait sens. La présence dans le même lieu d'Ivan, de Cylia et d'elle-même, avait dû éveiller ses pouvoirs. Les émotions ambigües qu'il ressentait et son esprit flottant avaient fait le reste.

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Rien... Il n'y avait... absolument rien.

- ...

A cet instant précis, elle perçut dans ses yeux une lueur de désespoir. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais n'en avait pas le droit. Pas maintenant. Lentement elle regarda son petit frère s'éloigner, se demandant encore si son choix avait été le bon. Si elle ne l'envoyait pas tout simplement à une mort certaine.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ivan, mon personnage préféré, pour de nombreuses raisons. Je doute que son passé ait vraiment été ainsi, mais cela fait sens pour moi.


	2. Les flammes de l'espoir

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**«Plus on s'approche du feu, plus on risque de s'y brûler, mais notre cœur ne peut se détourner**____** de cette flamme scintillante dans les ténèbres, de cette lueur du soir, l'Espoir.»**_

_La neige, encore. Foutu pays! Mais c'est qu'il faisait froid là! Ils étaient sur le phare de Mars oui ou non? La jeune pyromancienne psalmodia une incantation, et une immense nuée de flammes percuta sa cible, un petit dragon percutant un…gigantesque dragon. Un rugissement ou quoi que soit le nom de ce cri retentit, et d'un coup de griffe, l'un des combattants fut projeté près de l'escalier, à quelques mètres du vide._

-Cylia!

_Un cri aussitôt reprit un peu plus loin. La tempête et le combat qui avait lieu empêchait quiconque de suivre la situation globale, cette neige réduisait la vision et le dragon ne laissait pas de seconde chance…les mystiques de Jupiter furent les premières victimes de ce fait.  
>Franchement, combattre un dragon en haut d'un phare….aucun auteur n'imaginerait ça. Tout comme personne ne s'imaginerait de la neige en haut du phare du feu…Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa gauche, Vlad et Pavel engageaient le combat au corps à corps avec le monstre. Son cœur ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, les deux personnes auquel elle tenait le plus étaient, actuellement, dans la situation la plus dangereuse. Soudain, une douleur frappa sa poitrine.<em>

_Bien sûr… ne jamais… quitter des yeux… son adversaire._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le paisible village de Val. Créé pour protéger les secrets du Mont Alpha, ses habitants avaient la faculté de maitriser les éléments naturels et tous les héritiers détenaient les pouvoirs du feu ou de la terre. La famille de Pavel et de Lina ne faisait pas exception, le père maitrisait la terre et la mère le feu, leurs enfants héritèrent de ces dons. Ici l'étude de l'alchimie était courante, surtout pour les hommes, et à l'entrée du village se trouvait une pierre psynergie de taille imposante.

Au nord du village, cependant...

-Non, c'est moi!

-Heu...

-Pas question, Garet! C'est moi, évidemment!

-Vous deux êtes toujours aussi désespérants...

Quatre enfants discutaient près de la rivière, non loin de la maison des parents de Pavel. Les deux enfants qui semblaient se disputer étaient Garet et Vlad, la fille timide au milieu, c'est difficile à croire mais il s'agissait de Lina, quant au jeune garçon à tendance moralisateur, voilà au moins une chose qui demeura, c'était Pavel.

-Heu...

-Dans ce cas, faisons un combat!

-Ah! Tu vas encore perdre Vlad!

-Je gagne toujours!

-Heu...

La raison de la dispute correspondait bien à la situation telle qu'on l'imaginait, le groupe d'enfants qui allait de 6 à 8 ans - Pavel étant le doyen - discutait de leur avenir; et le sujet de la dispute, c'était Lina. Vlad et Garet voulaient tous deux l'épouser plus tard, et donc, comme toujours, décidèrent de sceller cela par un combat, Pavel de son côté ne disait rien, enfin c'était plus stratégique qu'autre chose, de cette façon, il savait qu'il plaisait à sa sœur.

-Lina, qui choisis-tu?

-Oui, c'est à elle de choisir, qui?

Le combat s'était - encore - terminé sur une égalité, donc les deux amis s'en remettaient à la bonne foi de leur dulcinée. Après tout, c'était elle la plus à même de décider de cela.

-En fait...

Elle hésita un long moment, les deux garçons se faisaient pressant, avant de montrer du doigt celui qui «deviendra son fiancé quand elle sera grande».

-Pavel.

C'est après un «quoi?» à l'unisson que Garet et Vlad se tournèrent vers leur nouveau rival: Pavel. Ce dernier se contenta de laisser s'échapper un petit sourire en coin, il connaissait sa sœur mieux que quiconque, et savait qu'en restant calme et sans la presser, il serait choisi...oui ça fasait peur, mais à 8 ans l'enfant était déjà très intelligent.

La réaction était prévisible, il paraît que toutes les petites sœurs veulent un jour épouser leur grand frère. Mais dans ce village, rien n'était normal.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Pavel!  
>-Accroche toi bien!<p>

Une pluie battante, une tempête d'une intensité encore jamais vu faisait rage au dessus du petit village de Val. La rivière avait presque débordée, et, au milieu de celle-ci, un jeune garçon. Il devait avoir 14 ans, et s'agrippait férocement à ce qui lui était passé sous la main, un tronçon de bois planté dans le sol, qui l'autorisait tout juste à garder la tête hors de l'eau.  
>Et sur le petit ponton de la maison, se tenait deux personnes et une petite fille. Arriva une autre personne, chargée de faire évacuer les villageois.<p>

-Kyle! Nous avons besoin d'aide, Pavel…

Tandis que la femme se tournait pour désigner son fils, un cri retentit, il avait disparu, entrainé par le courant. Il ne restait que le petit ponton de bois.

-Pavel!

La tête du jeune homme refit surface. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir, et les spectateurs effarés tentaient, en vain, de lancer une corde au dénommé Pavel. Puis tout s'enchaina, la femme de Kyle, Dora, arriva sur les lieux, et ils décidèrent rapidement d'aller chercher des secours. Les parents ne pouvant quitter leur enfant, c'est Dora et la jeune Lina qui partirent, l'une au nord, l'autre au sud.

* Tiens bon, grand frère! *

Rejoignant la grand place en quatrième vitesse, la jeune fille se hâta d'avertir le maire, et repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, un homme derrière elle. Vlad et Garet, la suivirent aussi.

-Lina! Tu as trouvé quelqu'un, je suis soulagée. Vite Pavel a besoin d'aide.

Le petit groupe descendit le pont, et arrivé à quelques mètres de la maison, un immense bruit retentit.  
>Le temps se figea, la jeune Lina ne pouvait discerner que des images, comme un ralenti très réaliste.<br>Une ombre se dessinant au dessus de ses parents.  
>Vlad, Garet et Dora s'enfuyant.<br>L'immense rocher, au dessus de la tête de sa famille.  
>Et…un grand bruit.<br>Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien. le ponton de sa maison était inexistant, et il n'y avait nulle trace de ses parents, ou de son frère.

-Maman, Papa, Pavel….Ne…Ne me laissez pas toute seule

Et les gouttes de pluies se transformèrent en larmes sur ses joues.  
>Le vent, la pluie, la nuit. Trois éléments qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.<p>

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*Pavel… tu me manques tellement…*

Rien qu'un soupir dans le noir. Cela faisait trois ans, elle avait perdu toute sa famille, et avait failli perdre ses seuls amis. Depuis cet accident, Lina Vlad et Garet étaient bien plus soudés qu'avant, Vlad avait aussi perdu un parent, mais il lui restait Dora. Certes, sa tante et son oncle prirent soin d'elle mais...ce n'est rien de comparable! Les premiers mois, la jeune fille commença à nourrir une haine profonde envers le monde entier. Vlad et Garet ne faisaient pas exceptions, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Vlad avait encore un parent, et pas elle. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait se remettre peu à peu, et pas elle? Qui allait la réconforter, elle?

-Les jours radieux reviennent toujours…? Quelle idiotie.

La jeune fille parlait toute seule, naturellement, après avoir perdu sa famille, elle avait pris cette habitude. Elle était la seule qui acceptait de s'écouter.

-Certaines blessures…ne guérissent jamais…

Dans un sens, elle se maudissait. Des soirées comme ça arrivaient parfois, un événement lui rappelait son frère, et cela suffisait pour qu'elle sombre à nouveau dans le désespoir. Heureusement, cela ne durait qu'une soirée, la jeune mystique de Mars était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le paraissait  
>C'était un fait étrange, mais une simple maison pouvait sembler si grande, et si petite à la fois. Comme si d'un immense vide surgissait une tension, une atmosphère si oppressante, qu'elle s'imaginait les murs se rapprochant, alors que la distance qui la séparait de la porte était…trop grande. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, attendre d'être engloutie par ces murs, cette maison, ces souvenirs.<p>

-Lina? C'est moi, je peux entrer?

Une voix familière se manifesta, cette voix qu'elle avait méprisée, cette voix qu'elle avait chérie, cette voix qui était désormais son seul réconfort.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Quelle honte…mais aussi quelle joie, elle s'était faite capturée…par son grand frère. Il était vivant! Peu importe ce qu'il était devenu, ou de quel côté il se trouvait, il était vivant! En vie! Il n'y avait aucun mot pour qualifier cette joie…mais…ils avaient abandonné Vlad et Garet. Ainsi que tout Val. Ils les avaient trahi et laissé à une mort certaine, au cœur d'un volcan. Son cœur palpita lorsqu'elle entendit le dit volcan entrer en éruption. Avaient-ils pu s'en échapper? Étaient-ils encore en vie? Perdre ses amis pour récupérer son frère, elle ne voulait pas de ça! Même si Thélos ne cessait de la réconforter, et d'être positif, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Pour elle, Garet et Vlad étaient…

-Lina, surgit une voix réconfortante, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne mourront pas si facilement.  
>-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, il y a trois ans, ils furent balayé par une seule de mes attaques, et pas la plus forte…<br>-Tu es fatigant. Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter d'avoir triomphé de deux jeunes ne sachant même pas utiliser la psynergie… cette fois ce fut au tour d'Alex.

Lina voulut protester, mais mettre son frère dans une situation embarrassante n'était pas envisageable, surtout avec des personnes comme celles-ci…comment pouvait-il collaborer avec ceux qui avaient détruit le village et tué ses parents? Il…il n'avait pas le droit! Pas le droit de revenir et se clamer son frère disparu! Avait-il pensé combien forte fut sa peine? Avait-il songé à ce qu'elle avait enduré? Comment pouvait-il…?

Ses pas se stoppèrent, ainsi que ceux de toute la petite bande. Ils étaient encerclés par des loups. Une immense et terrifiante meute de loups.

-Pitoyable…Gagner en puissance vous a fait perdre votre instinct…vous ne savez même plus qui est le plus fort…contre qui il ne faut pas se battre.

Une dizaine d'entre eux s'élança vers le groupe, et Pavel se mit entre sa sœur et…Salamandar.

-Et vous êtes supposé être des animaux? Incinération!

Une trentaine de boules de feu décollèrent du sol, percutèrent tous les loups présents, et ils furent tous…carbonisés sur place.

-En route.

Comme si de rien n'était, le petit groupe reprit son voyage, sans s'en rendre compte, Lina s'était agrippée à son frère. Elle avait peur, et un réflexe lointain l'avait amené à enlacer Pavel. Cette chaleur était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se calmer…mais…cette faiblesse était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait se pardonner.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Troisième phare, Jupiter. Comme prévu, le pouvoir du Jade Flottant permit au groupe de rentrer, Cylia semblait d'ailleurs éprouver quelques scrupules de s'être servi de son jeune homologue, Ivan, pour récupérer le bâton chamane. Arrivés dans les derniers étages du phare, ils aperçurent Vlad, Garet, Ivan et Sofia. Dont la moitié suspendus dans le vide, Vlad et Ivan affrontaient Karstine et Agatio, deux mystiques de Prox, pour protéger Sofia et Garet, quelques mètres plus bas. En allant à leur secours ils firent cette fois la rencontre...d' Alex. Le mystique de Mercure qui passe d'un côté et de l'autre des camps pour…et bien le problème était que l'on ignorait tout de ses objectifs, enfin, il soigna le groupe et ils arrivèrent au bon moment, Karstine ayant porté un coup puissant à Ivan et Agatio venant de profiter d'une faille dans la garde de Vlad pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Mais contre toute attente, ils survécurent tous deux, après tous, ils n'avaient pas vaincus Salamandar et Phoenixia pour rien... Sans hésiter une seconde, Pavel et son groupe vinrent à leur secours, et il partit allumer le phare, accompagné de Piers. Le trio restant sortit le groupe de leur mauvaise posture. Quant à Lina, le fait de revoir Vlad et Garet depuis tout ce temps l'avait vraiment touchée, qui plus est parce que, accessoirement, ils venaient de frôler la mort. Sofia s'attela à soigner ses compagnons, pendant que Cylia s'excusait auprès d' Ivan, et que Lina et Vlad se…regardaient d'un air stupide. Enfin, «niais» serait un mot plus approprié.

-Hum…

-Heu…

-Ça fait un bail, toi aussi Garet.

Lina se tourna vers son ami, avant de replonger son regard dans celui de Vlad.

-Hum…donc je disais…

-Euh…oui…

Le duo devint rapidement le centre d'attention de l'assemblée, hormis Garet, qui s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

-Ils semblent…

-…plutôt proches.

Sofia et Cylia. Leurs pensées n'avaient pas de mal à se synchroniser, puisque tout le monde devait raisonner de la même façon. Et puis, si l'on considérait le rougissement des paumes comme un indicateur, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, cette situation atteignait facilement 8, entre la surprise, le soulagement, l'embarras…et une toute nouvelle émotion envahissant la jeune mystique de Mars.

-Mais POURQUOI étiez-vous en train de nous poursuivre? NOUS sommes les gentils, nous allons sauver le monde, alors quoi, tu ne veux pas sauver le monde?

-C'est que…

-Quoi, tu veux détruire le monde peut-être? C'est ça hein? Parce que rien n'a d'importance, ni le village, ni ta mère, ni Garet, ni MOI!

-Non...mais…

-Comment ça non? Nous n'avons pas d'importance? Je ne suis rien à tes yeux?

-Mais…tu vas me laisser parl-

-Puisque c'est comme ça reste là, seul, et oublie moi! Je vais rejoindre Pavel!

-Attends! Aie…

Bien sûr, dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait oublié à quel point Lina était effrayante lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. Et il n'avait pas pu en placer une, certainement, elle s'était améliorée.  
>Et à quelques mètres…Ivan, Cylia et Sofia étaient…atterrés. Cylia avait déjà vu Lina s'énerver, mais jamais à ce point, même s'il semblait évident que ce qui avait énervé Lina, n'était pas l'attitude de Vlad, mais sa propre inquiétude et son malaise face à lui. Mais pour Sofia et Ivan, c'était une grande première, et ils l'espéraient, une grande dernière.<p>

-Sofia? demanda Ivan inquiet

-O…oui? elle répondit après une hésitation, le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

-Rappelle moi de ne jamais la contredire.

-Bien sûr…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tandis que les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les fins nuages, sous le ciel bleu de Weyard, un mystérieux groupe venait de gravir le mont magma. Par un si sublime temps, ils étaient en train de crapahuter à travers des rivières de laves et des sentiers de grottes et de montagnes, dans une chaleur étouffante. Affrontant le cas échéant, une panoplie de monstres, leur psynergie était vraiment utile. A croire que les donjons tels que celui-ci avaient été conçu pour que seuls des mystiques expérimentés obtiennent le pouvoir convoité.  
>Enfin est-il, qu'ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle où était la stèle…<p>

-C'est une blague?

-J'en doute.

-Ne me dites pas qu'on doit réellement sauter sur ces assiettes flottantes pour atteindre l'autre côté?

-Je le crains.

Encore une fois. Certes, à Rochair, cela avait une certaine logique, mais pourquoi, pourquoi dans le Mont Magma y avait-il ces ridicules épreuves de saut, qui plus est extrêmement dangereuses! C'était de la lave en dessous!  
>Lina soupira, et s'attela à la tache, au bout des quelques sauts elle arriva de l'autre côté, la stèle s'illumina, les inscriptions disparurent au contact de la psynergie d'un mystique de Mars, et un nouveau pouvoir entra en elle. Chaleureux, fulgurant, rassurant.<br>Elle pouvait manipuler le feu, pouvoir qui devint…rapidement une manie.

-Lina, pourquoi essaies-tu d'enflammer cette brique…ça ne marche que sur les flammes et…LACHE CET OISEAU!

La jeune fille obtempéra, elle ne comptait de toute manière rien lui faire…enfin rien de grave…rien…de visible? En bref, elle le lâcha. Et se rabattit rapidement sur un arbre, rattrapée par son grand frère, qui devait presque la tirer jusqu'à l'auberge. Elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de tout enflammer…surement parce que…et bien parce qu'ils avaient du gravir un mont pour obtenir le pouvoir de manipuler le feu…pouvoir basique chez tous les mystiques de Mars et rappelons que Lina possédait déjà un grand nombre de psynergie de feu, elle n'avait qu'à lancer un « Flamber » - la psynergie de base - si elle voulait faire brûler quelque chose…nul besoin d'un «Enflammer».  
>Oui, c'était une véritable arnaque.<p>

-C'est pas juste! Cylia tu as eu le don de voir l'invisible, Pavel tu peux te fondre avec le sable et Piers peut assécher des rivières, et moi j'ai quoi? Rien du tout!

-Si, tu peux enflammer les objets! Reprit Garet le sourire aux lèvres.

-Garet... souhaites-tu réellement mourir?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Effrayante, c'est tout ce qu'elle était à ce moment là: effrayante.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ce second chapitre était donc centré sur notre Lina nationale^^ Je l'ai pour ma part toujours vu comme une tsundere, et dieu sait que je les adore^^


	3. Un cristal qui brille pour les autres

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**«Je ne me suis pas entrainée tant d'années, pour avoir à choisir qui je dois sauver.»**_

_C'était insuffisant. Son pouvoir était beaucoup trop faible…agenouillée près d'Ivan, Sofia faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'empêcher de partir. Il était gravement blessé, et la jeune fille sentait qu'il commençait à perdre conscience. Bon sang mais pourquoi s'était-il interposé? Lui qui avait cette fâcheuse tendance à analyser chaque situation avant d'agir, pourquoi justement cette fois là, ne l'avait-il pas fait?  
>En une seconde, la jeune soigneuse se décala pour esquiver…le corps de Cylia, qui venait de faire un vol plané près des escaliers, frôlant les corps d' Ivan et de Sofia.<em>

-Cylia!

_Elle avait pris un sacré coup, génial, maintenant elle avait à soigner deux blessés graves. Concentrant toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait donner vers les deux mystiques de Jupiter, elle lança le sort de guérison le plus efficace qu'elle connaissait, sans succès. Elle réitéra, et échoua. A quoi bon être guérisseuse si elle ne pouvait soigner? Était-elle condamnée à voir les autres périr pour la protéger?_

_Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle récita une autre incantation, bien plus secrète et plus dangereuse.  
>Elle les sauveraient, en tant qu'amie et en tant que guérisseuse, elle le devait. Une colonne bleutée s'éleva dans les airs, et les particules d'énergie se rassemblèrent sur les corps de Cylia et d'Ivan. La magie consommait une quantité d'énergie phénoménale, énergie dont la jeune mystique ne disposait plus à présent. Mais qu'importe! Que sa vie soit absorbée s'il le fallait, elle ne pouvait simplement s'asseoir et les regarder affronter le danger les uns après les autres, elle aussi, devait mettre sa vie en jeu.<br>Elle atteignit rapidement ses limites; après avoir gravi le phare de Mars et commencé un affrontement avec un tel monstre, Sofia n'avait simplement plus de force. Et ainsi, elle s'écroula, sombrant dans l'inconscience, antichambre de la mort, sans savoir si son sort avait ou non fonctionné; amer regret, pensa-t-elle, de ne jamais savoir si son sacrifice avait été vain._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le clan de Mercure: condamné à protéger le phare de l'eau durant son existence entière, génération après génération. Les origines de ce clan sont trop anciennes pour déterminer le moment de sa création, la seule chose certaine est qu'il s'est donné pour mission de protéger le phare, puis a crée le village d'Imil pour pouvoir le surveiller.  
>Aujourd'hui, deux héritiers du clan de mercure jouaient à l'extérieur. Température approximative: -15° C, pour deux mystiques de l'eau, c'était le paradis.<p>

-Dis Alex, faisons une promesse.

-De…de quel genre?

-Une promesse, c'est une promesse!

-Je comprends bien mais…

Il semblait avoir senti les ennuis, sa jeune cousine avait toujours eu des idées farfelues, c'était une fille gentille et attentionnée, se montrant extrêmement mature avec les adultes, mais qui se comportait avec son cousin…et bien comme l'enfant de huit ans qu'elle était.

-C'est à propos de notre avenir tous les deux!  
>-Euh…notre avenir?<p>

Ils avaient un avenir tous les deux? A part défendre le phare de mercure, c'était ce que semblait sous-entendre Sofia, et Alex, peut-être pour la seule fois de sa vie, était vraiment paniqué. Il n'avait que dix ans, mais une maturité suffisante pour angoisser.

-Quand nous serons grands…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Les années passèrent, Alex et Sofia, deux des quatre derniers héritiers du clan de Mercure, continuaient à s'amuser, et à jouer dans la neige perpétuelle d'Imil, quand un élément vint perturber le parfait bonheur qui enveloppait ces enfants. Les parents de Sofia décédèrent. La mère de Sofia, une grande guérisseuse fut terrassée par une maladie inconnue, et son père sombra dans le désespoir et périt lui aussi moins d'un an après. Sofia perdit un père, et Alex, déjà orphelin, son professeur. C'est à ce moment-là que Sofia se mit en tête de devenir guérisseuse, de soigner les gens comme sa mère l'avait fait, et d'obtenir suffisamment de pouvoir pour qu'elle ne perdre plus jamais personne d'aussi cher à ses yeux. Les adolescents tous deux orphelins furent pris en charge par les habitants d'Imil, bien qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, à améliorer leur maitrise de la psynergie ou tout simplement à parler, à observer les neiges éternelles de leur contrée.  
>Sofia prit à cœur son rôle de protectrice du phare, Alex l'accompagnait mais semblait avoir autre chose en tête.<p>

-Dis Sofia…tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi ce phare ne devait pas être allumé?

-Tu le sais, cela engendrerait la destruction du monde!

-Comment?

-Hé bien…

Elle ne le savait pas, lui non plus, personne ne les avaient avertis de ce que représentait ce phare, ils le protégeait, c'est tout.

-Mais c'est étrange! Pourquoi protéger quelque chose dont nous ne savons rien?

-C'est le devoir du clan!

-C'est ce devoir qui a détruit le clan!

Un silence, Alex avait élevé la voix plus qu'il ne le pensait, mais celle qui se sentait la plus coupable, c'était Sofia, les parents d'Alex étaient morts en protégeant le phare, et elle comme une idiote elle parlait du devoir du clan.

-Désolée.

-Désolé.

-Non c'est moi…c'est vrai que nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous protégeons ce phare mais…j'ai l'impression…qu'en le protégeant, nos parents ne sont pas morts pour rien.

-Ça ne les ramènera pas à la vie, nous avons juste plus de chance de les rejoindre…mais…dans un sens, je te comprends.

Même s'il trouvait cela totalement stupide, c'était Sofia, et cette attitude lui ressemblait tellement.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

L'hiver arriva, cela ne signifiait rien dans cette région perdue au Nord de Weyard, mais l'absence de floraison durable n'abimait pas le cœur des gens, et en cette matinée d'hiver, le village reçut une bien étrange visite. Trois personnes venues du sud, vinrent se reposer à l'auberge, trois garçons assez étranges, passant leur temps à entrer dans les habitations pour questionner les gens au sujet du phare de mercure. Sofia avait bien assez à faire avec les malades pour s'en occuper, d'autant plus qu'Alex avait mystérieusement disparu depuis quelques mois. Il s'était absenté souvent ces dernières années, mais jamais aussi longtemps, ce n'était pas son genre de l'abandonner ainsi, sans nouvelles.  
>En vérité, les deux seules personnes pouvant ouvrir la porte du phare de Mercure, étaient justement Alex et Sofia, ce fut donc dans une grande panique que la jeune mystique de Mercure se précipita vers le phare, ce même jour. Elle avait senti le sceau de l'entrée se rompre, et sa crainte se confirma lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte.<p>

*****Alex…pourquoi as-tu…?*****

Le problème majeur venait d'une statue bloquant l'accès à la dite porte, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas déplacer d'elle-même. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle se mit à bouger toute seule, et sans se poser plus de questions, Sofia pénétra à l'intérieur, et sa surprise fut encore plus grande, lorsqu'elle aperçu pour la première fois un monstre arpentant le phare.

-Impossible! Que fais un monstre dans le phare?

Alors qu'elle tentait de passer sans avoir à l'affronter, un groupe d'étrangers s'interposa, et élimina le monstre. A en juger par leurs pouvoirs, eux aussi avaient des dons, mais pas en rapport avec l'eau. Elle les remercia brièvement et poursuivit sa route, résolue à monter en haut du phare.  
>Cependant les précédents intrus avaient détruit certaines parties du phare, et ces maudites statues se trouvaient toujours au mauvais endroit, une nouvelle fois, la statue bougea d'elle-même, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, Sofia aperçut les trois personnes l'ayant sauvée plus tôt. Une courte discussion et elle décida d'allier ses forces avec les leurs, ne doutant pas un instant que ses propres capacités seraient insuffisantes.<p>

*Étrange…eux aussi ont des esprits élémentaires, et leurs pouvoirs sont similaires aux miens…ils appartiennent à un clan de mystiques?*

S'ensuivit une bonne trentaines de combats contre les monstres ayant infestés le phare, comme Sofia connaissait l'architecture du monument ainsi que ses pièges et énigmes, le groupe arriva rapidement au sommet. Assistant, impuissants, à l'activation du phare par un homme étrange, un mystique de Mars. Son nom était Salamandar, mais à son grand regret, l'activation du phare de Mercure diminua son pouvoir, l'eau et le feu étant des éléments totalement opposés. Le petit groupe vint donc à bout de son ennemi, et un visage familier fit son apparition, sous le regard étonné de Sofia.

-Ça fait un bail, Sofia.

-Alex! As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu as fait?

-Ha! Bien sûr…j'ai libéré un grand pouvoir scellé il y a longtemps. Mercure, le phare de l'eau…quelle terrible force.

-Es-tu fou?

-Non Sofia…tu ne l'as pas réalisé? Le phare t'a donné un grand pouvoir lors de ce combat.

-C'est vrai…je peux utiliser mon pouvoir sans même le relâcher complètement.

Mais quand même…activer le phare, détruire ce que leurs ancêtres avaient protégé, ce pour quoi ils avaient combattu, et périt! Comment lui, Alex, membre du clan de Mercure pouvait faire une chose pareille? Comment avait-il pu trahir ses parents, son clan, comment avait-il pu….la trahir?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dans ses moments de doute, Sofia aimait à contempler la Lune. Sa clarté dans la nuit sombre, elle éclairait les hommes et les femmes de Weyard à travers les plus profondes ténèbres et les rassurait. Pour elle, cette immense sphère blanche était comme un foyer. Les terres gelées d'Imil ne laissaient que peu de possibilités, et depuis son enfance, elle prenait plaisir à observer le ciel la nuit. Regarder la face cachée du monde qui l'entourait, et le comprendre: c'était fascinant. Depuis sa rencontre avec ce groupe d'aventuriers, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire, les voyages étaient épuisants et le repos trop rare, mais cette fois elle avait la chance de pouvoir à nouveau se tourner vers le ciel étoilé. Vlad venait de remporter la victoire au Colisée, mais s'était évanoui au terme de son combat, une drôle de façon de sortir victorieux. Sofia attendit donc et le soir même, quitta discrètement l'auberge pour observer le ciel. Cette nuit, la lune était pleine, une situation parfaite...mais quelque chose l'interpella, quelqu'un était déjà là. Allongé sur le toit de l'auberge, une personne regardait fixement le ciel, la jeune mystique de Mercure fut tout d'abord étonnée, mais d'une certaine façon...elle l'avait pressenti.

-Je me suis dépêchée, et voilà que quelqu'un a déjà pris la meilleure place...

-Sofia? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-La même chose que toi. Enfin il semblerait.

Elle s'avança délicatement vers le jeune homme et s'assit à ses côtés. Le visage de celui-ci passa au rouge et il reprit la conversation, pour tenter de détourner l'attention de Sofia.

-La nuit, le ciel est paisible. La lumière de la lune a quelque chose...de rassurant.

-Oui. Quand je la contemple, j'ai l'impression que mes problèmes disparaissent dans l'ombre. Et, le monde est si calme lorsque la nuit vient.  
>-Même si ce n'est qu'une illusion...<p>

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle s'en était déjà rendue compte, mais Ivan était vraiment intelligent et mature, particulièrement pour son âge. Il avait une vision du monde réaliste, était parfaitement conscient du pessimisme qui devrait l'envahir, mais restait tout de même optimiste.

-Alex et moi, nous passions nos soirées à observer la lune. Ce côté rassurant et protecteur nous soulageait vraiment.

-Je doute que ce soit la lune qui t'apportait ce sentiment...je me trompe?

Un autre genre de sourire fit son apparition, un sourire plein de nostalgie et de bonheur. Oui, ce n'était pas la lune qu'elle admirait tout ce temps, mais Alex, et regarder la lune avait alors une tout autre signification.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je suis devenue guérisseuse?

-Pour aider les gens dans le besoin?

Sofia posa une question assez étrange, elle lui était venu comme ça, tout d'un coup elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait lui en parler. Elle poussa un petit rire à la réponse d'Ivan, avant de lui donner sa propre réponse, mais cette fois plus sérieusement.

-C'est une des raisons. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais toute jeune, ceux d'Alex encore avant les miens. Si je suis devenue guérisseuse...c'était pour lui. Pour le protéger, et pour cesser d'être protégée.

-...Je vois...

Cette fois ce fut Ivan qui sourit. Il avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait de mieux en mieux, Sofia n'était pas le type de personne qui parlait ouvertement de son passé, et étant la seule fille du groupe, cela lui était encore plus difficile. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés? Vlad et Garet étaient amis depuis leur enfance, et Sofia et Ivan des inconnus quelques semaines plus tôt. Et parce qu'il était télépathe, ou simplement parce qu'il était doué d'une grande empathie, Ivan réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais combattre Alex.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tourne toujours ainsi? Tant de combats, de peines, de souffrances. Tant de blessures qu'elle devait guérir, et tant d'autres qu'elle ne pouvait guérir. Peu importe combien elle s'entraînait, peu importe combien elle essayait, certaines choses ne peuvent être soignées. Une fois de plus, l'héritière du clan de Mercure s'assit aux côtés des blessés pour régénérer leurs corps, Vlad avait souffert de multiples plaies sur tout le corps, Garet était dans un pire état encore et même Ivan, habituellement en retrait, saignait abondamment. Elle seule, ne souffrait d'aucune blessure.

Elle seule.

La pensée lui vint spontanément à l'esprit, à quoi avait-elle servi dans cette bataille? Elle était resté bien en retrait à lancer quelques sorts à l'abri tandis que ses amis risquaient leur vie au combat. Elle ne faisait que regarder, observer ses compagnons se faire blesser encore et encore. Un océan de souffrance qu'elle tentait d'apaiser par ses soins, toujours avec succès, en apparence. Car tout n'était ici qu'apparence, même leurs faux-sourires lorsqu'elle venait les aider, au fond d'eux-mêmes ils devaient certainement la haïr. La considérer comme un fardeau, un être faible qu'ils devaient protéger, une personne qui les laissait se battre et intervenait par la suite, qui préférait voir ses compagnons exposés au danger qu'elle-même. Peut-être était-elle ainsi? Une personne n'est jamais apte à se juger elle-même, peut-être bien que son inquiétude n'était qu'une vaste hypocrisie?

-Tu vas bien?

-Moi? Oui je vais bien...

-Tu semblait sur le point de pleurer, mon état est si grave que ça? Reprit Vlad en souriant.

-Non non, désolée...tout ira bien.

La lumière bleutée s'échappant de la paume de sa main se mit à luire d'un éclat plus profond, et les entailles se refermèrent progressivement, elle avait soigné la plupart des blessures...mais pourquoi avait-il fait cette remarque?

-Si quelque chose te tracasse, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler, les amis sont là pour ça.

-...uh...

Sofia fut tellement...étonnée, qu'elle ne savait que répondre, comment pouvait-il voir en elle aussi aisément? Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais ses lèvres se figèrent, ce qui résultat en un petit bruit impossible à identifier, la guérisseuse détourna le regard et commença à rougir. Alors il la considérait comme une amie? C'était plus qu'elle n'en demandait. Les blessures refermées elle rejoint le dernier blessé, Ivan, il serait le plus facile à soigner.

-Tu vas bien?

-Ou...oui, pourquoi vous me demandez tous ça aujourd'hui?

-Tu semble nerveuse.

-Je voulais juste...euh, te remercier, si tu étais resté à l'arrière ce monstre aurait surement...

Cette fois ce fut Ivan qui rougit, mais il compris rapidement le problème en observant la réaction de Sofia, cette lueur dans ses yeux...elle ressemblait vraiment à de la culpabilité. Elle se pencha pour soigner l'entaille qui marquait à présent le ventre du mage, elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire, mais c'était un moyen d'éviter le regard interrogateur d'Ivan, ce regard qui semblait pouvoir tout percer.

-« Protéger le soigneur à tout prix. »

-Protéger...le soigneur?

-Chacun de nous peut attaquer, mais tu es de loin la meilleure guérisseuse, Sofia. Nous serions probablement tous déjà morts dix fois si tu n'étais pas intervenue.

-Même si un trouillard comme Ivan ne serait mort que deux fois.

-Ah! C'est étonnant qu'une personne aussi inconsciente soit encore en vie, tu défies la nature Garet.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, alors que Vlad clamait qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir une si bonne guérisseuse dans leurs rangs, tout le monde acquiesça. Une larme dégoulina sur sa joue.

-Allons les enfants on se calme.

-Ah, Papa Vlad est fâché contre nous?

-Il doit être en colère avec Maman Sofia... reprit ironiquement Ivan

-Si Tante Lina passait par là, elle ne serait pas contente...

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous d'accord que pour me railler? Soupira le chef de groupe.

-Là tu dois avouer que tu nous tend la perche...

Certainement, Lina n'aurait pas apprécié, ce n'était pas tant la main sur l'épaule de Sofia, mais plutôt la main de Sofia qui venait de rejoindre furtivement celle de Vlad, qui serait en cause. Lorsqu'ils en prirent conscience, ils s'écartèrent rapidement, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de renforcer les moqueries des deux amis.

-Ahlala, vous êtes embarrassés? Demanda ironiquement Garet.

-Je crois plutôt qu'ils ne veulent pas le faire devant leurs enfants... renchérit Ivan.

-Oh mais lâchez l'affaire les gars.

Et durant cette seconde, à l'écart des regards, un sourire illumina le visage de l'héritière du clan de Mercure. Finalement, il existait des gens pouvant traiter les blessures qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre: les blessures du cœur.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sofia, le personnage féminin qui a représenté mon fantasme pendant des années... rien à dire si ce n'est qu'elle est parfaite.


	4. Une muraille impénétrable

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**« Je me bats pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Hier, aujourd'hui, et demain aussi. »**_

_Combattre c'est tuer ses émotions. Si l'on souhaite remporter la victoire, il faut être parfaitement rationnel et ne penser qu'à une seule chose: gagner. Phoenixia et Salamandar le lui avaient enseigné. Dans le cas contraire, la mort est assurée, il le savait._

_Mais... cette méthode qui fonctionna parfaitement jusqu'à présent, s'écroula au moment où Lina se fit toucher. Ils ne le lui avaient pas appris. Comment réagir lorsqu'elle se ferait blesser... ces sentiments là, ne pouvaient être supprimés... son cœur qui fut ébranlé lorsque Cylia fut blessée, se fit achever lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Lina._

_Ses émotions revinrent en un instant, accompagnées d'une rage incontrôlable._

_Esquivant le souffle destructeur de la bête, le jeune guerrier fit un immense bond et planta son épée dans la seconde tête du monstre, celle-ci se mit à briller avant de disparaître. Vlad avait quitté la première ligne pour voir Lina, à présent il faisait face seul, et sa rage avait encore augmenté. _

_..._

_..._

_Maintenant, il comprenait. Pourquoi il était nécessaire d'annihiler ses émotions...c'était pour ça. Pour éviter de laisser place à cette rage, qui venait de le condamner. _

_Son attaque était irréfléchie, une fois de retour sur le sol, il laissait une immense ouverture dont la bête tira profit. Un coup de griffe l'emporta et une monstrueuse sphère noire cloua le jeune mystique au sol, dans l'impossibilité de bouger._

_Au final, il avait perdu. Il ne pouvait rien faire, incapable de les protéger, et désormais incapable de simplement redresser la tête...quelle pitié._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Il lâcha prise. Après tant d'efforts pour se maintenir à la surface, agrippé à cette poutre en bois, il se laissa aller. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus attendre que l'aide arrive, il ne voulait plus voir ses parents et sa sœur désespérés, tentant en vain de le sortir de cette situation, le courant de l'eau était trop fort, et lui trop faible. Voyant sa vie se terminer sous ses yeux tandis qu'une pâle lumière traversa ce miroir qu'était à présent l'eau, il réalisa. Il ne pouvait plus entendre leurs cris, il ne pouvait plus entendre la tempête qui déchirait le village, il n'entendait plus aucun cri de désespoir...mais il oubliait aussi l'espoir. Les rires de Lina, les moqueries de Garet, le regard posé de Vlad, l'amour de sa mère, l'attention de son père, le sourire de tous les habitants de Val. Dans un ultime effort il saisit la poutre une nouvelle fois, et sortit la tête de l'eau, obtenant une légère bouffée d'air.

- Pavel, tiens bon!

- Lina est partie chercher du secours!

Il n'écoutait pas, leurs encouragements étaient dissouts dans la fureur des vagues et la force du vent, il résistait, tant qu'il le pouvait, puis un cri plus fort que les autres se fit entendre, une ombre immense recouvrit son corps et il lâcha. Cette fois, c'était fini. Une masse difforme pénétra dans l'eau et heurta son faible corps qui se fit emporter par le flot ravageur, dérivant à présent au gré de la rivière.

- C'est...un enfant?

- Hé Salamandar, il y en d'autres ici.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le soleil lancinant, l'air brûlant et d'immenses nuées de flammes. L'Enfer. Le seul pur et véritable enfer, dans lequel séjournait le jeune combattant, à genoux, appuyé sur son épée. Une chaleur telle qu'elle surpassait celle du désert de Lamarkan, chaque bouffée d'air était corrosive et sa gorge allait exploser. Les flammes avait transformé l'atmosphère vivifiante de la plaine en vapeurs si chaudes qu'elles semblaient agresser sa peau. En face de lui se trouvait un guerrier tout habillé de bleu, le teint blafard et une épée de couleur sang dans les mains, il était le lanceur du sort, et de par son affinité avec le feu, ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé.

- Relève-toi.

- Je peux... à peine... respirer...

Et chaque respiration le faisait plus souffrir encore, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'expirer l'air brûlant qu'il venait d'avaler, il éprouvait des difficultés à parler alors ne parlons même pas de se relever.

- Ah bon? Dans ce cas...

Son pied décolla et frappa à pleine puissance la joue gauche du combattant qui tomba pitoyablement sur le côté. Ses yeux furent envahis par de la poussière tandis que les flammes s'intensifiaient encore, il ne pourrait bientôt plus les rouvrir. Soudain, il sentit un pied se posant sur sa tête.

- Un ennemi n'attend pas que tu sois en forme pour attaquer. Dis moi est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable?

- Salamandar, stoppe ces flammes ou le petit va...

- Réponds! Est-ce tout?

Les flammes s'élevèrent un peu plus haut dans le ciel, dépassant les arbres et formant presque un dôme autour des deux guerriers. Salamandar, l'un des plus puissants guerriers de la tribu de Prox, «les flammes du nord», contre un jeune combattant qu'ils trouvèrent un an plus tôt. Le pauvre subissait une véritable torture, comment pouvait-on appeler cela de l'entraînement? C'était une vraie tyrannie, et la situation était telle à présent que même Phoenixia, guerrière aussi puissante que son comparse et toute aussi cruelle, s'inquiétait de la santé du garçon. A ce rythme, il ne s'en sortirait pas avec des brûlures ou des contusions, il risquait la mort.

- Je... ne peux... plus...

- Dommage. Surtout pour tes parents.

Les flammes se rassemblèrent en une véritable prison, recouvrant le ciel bleuté, et brillant d'une lumière féroce: la lumière de Mars. Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit tandis que le guerrier du nord fit volte face, ne laissant visible qu'une vague silhouette bleue qui l'abandonnait à son sort...et qui signait l'arrêt de mort de sa précieuse famille. Oui, s'il les avait rejoins, c'est parce qu'ils avaient pris sa famille en otage, et s'il était inutile, ils étaient morts.

- Attends.

Ses doigts agrippèrent la terre sous son corps, et par un effort immense il se dressa sur ses genoux, même s'il le souhaitait il ne pouvait pas pleurer, toute eau se serait instantanément évaporée, mais le fait même qu'il ne soit pas inconscient tenait du miracle. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du guerrier du Nord, il se tourna vers le jeune homme et pointa son épée en sa direction.

- Touche-moi. Si tu y parviens tes parents vivront.

- Salamandar il n'est pas en état de...

- Laisse-le faire Phoenixia, laisse le faire.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus lui coupa la parole, sa voix était posée et il semblait intéressé par le combat, ce qui était très rare de sa part.

Dans un effort surhumain et un cri de rage, le guerrier de Val plongea sur son adversaire, une aura dorée prit forme autour de lui tandis que l'épée s'abattait sur le mystique de mars. Une aura aussi forte que sa détermination, la lumière de l'astre du matin à son apogée.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le Mont Alpha...cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'y était venu? Bientôt trois ans, trois années le séparait de cette tempête qui frappa Val et le sépara de sa famille. Lina, Vlad, Garet...qu'étaient-ils devenus? Pénétrant accompagné des deux mystiques de Prox et du mystique d'Imil, Alex, il s'engagea dans le sanctuaire sacré qui lui avait toujours été interdit. Quelques monstres inoffensifs parcouraient certains couloirs, et comme prévu, le Mont Alpha était protégé par de nombreuses énigmes. Mais ils n'eurent même pas besoin de s'y frotter, puisqu'un autre groupe les avait toutes déjouées. Qui donc avait pu réaliser tel exploit?

- Ces gamins se sont améliorés on dirait.

- Ces gamins?

- Oui, deux garçons et une jeune fille. Ils doivent accompagner Thélos.

- !

Impossible...eux? Pourquoi étaient-ils avec ce scientifique? Ils n'étaient pas censés être présents...et si jamais ils venaient à s'affronter? Chassant ces mauvaises pensées, Pavel toucha le masque qui ornait sa figure; par mesure de prudence il l'avait enfilé avant de pénétrer dans Val...à présent il constituait son seul refuge, un mur qui le protégerait du regard de ceux qu'il était sur le point de trahir...

- Je vois... L'agencement est différent, l'interrupteur de la dernière fois était bel et bien un piège. Ils sont malins.

Une porte translucide apparut devant eux, comme de l'eau stagnant dans un miroir, la substance était belle et bien liquide, mais la gravité ne l'influençait pas...ce n'était ni de l'air, ni de l'eau, ni de la glace, mais quelque chose de... différent. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un passage, voilà tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Saturos le premier franchit le passage, suivit par Phoenixia, Pavel, et enfin Alex. Arrivés de l'autre côté, Lina et Thélos observaient Vlad et Garet sautant sur une série de piliers, perchés au dessus d'un vide sombre. Quel était donc cet endroit? Tout était noir pourtant de la lumière se reflétait sur tous les objets, il n'y avait pas de ciel ou de plafond, ni guère de sol. Comme s'ils se trouvaient au centre de tout.

- Aaah!

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent, ils venaient de récupérer les trois premières étoiles quand Lina et Thélos se firent prendre en otage. L'alternative était assez simple, soit ils ramenaient les étoiles, soit Thélos et Lina en pâtiraient. Pavel n'aimait pas cela, et ce qu'il aimait encore moins, c'est la garantie que les enfants réclamaient. Bien sûr, rien ne leur prouvait qu'une fois les étoiles rendues, les kidnappeurs leur rendraient les otages en vie...

- Pavel, retire ton masque.

- ...!

- Pavel...? La jeune fille se tourna vers l'homme masqué, un regard remplit d'incompréhension.

Non... pourquoi avait-il prononcé son nom? De quel droit lui demandait-il de retirer son masque, juste en face de sa sœur? Elle ne s'en remettrait pas et lui non plus. Elle ne devait surtout pas savoir...surtout pas.

- Pavel!

- ...

Il serra son poing, mais obtempéra, retirant son masque avec réticence. Son regard se figea quelques instants dans le vide, tandis que sa sœur commençait à pleurer. Bien sûr, elle venait de retrouver son frère qu'elle pensait mort: qui n'aurait pas pleurer à cet instant? Mais pour lui, ces larmes avaient une toute autre signification.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Une seconde. La vie offre parfois de ces moments, ces courts instants pendant lesquels votre avenir peut basculer. Un seul choix, une seule hésitation, une seule précipitation, et votre vie s'en trouve indéniablement altérée.

Ils n'auraient pas dû gagner. Vlad et son groupe n'étaient pas censés pouvoir rivaliser avec Salamandar et Phoenixia, leur niveau était bien trop faible...comment s'étaient-ils donc améliorés aussi vite et en si peu de temps? Au phare de Mercure, leurs pouvoirs étaient un dixième, non, un centième de ce qu'ils étaient actuellement: ils avaient vaincu les deux guerriers d'élite de Prox! Les combattants de la Flamme du Nord! C'était inconcevable! Le plus étonnant était que les deux guerriers s'étaient simplement...transformés en dragon. Le pouvoir de Vénus – dont le phare s'était allumé au même moment – ayant amplifié leur énergie, ils déployèrent une force monstrueuse.

Mais, une fois vaincus, ils chutèrent à l'intérieur du phare, et celui-ci se mit à trembler, comme la terre à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Une fissure géante apparue et scinda le phare en deux, séparant le groupe de Vlad de Pavel et Cylia, suite au choc cependant, cette dernière demeurait suspendue dans le vide.

- Cylia! Tiens bon!

- Pavel!

Cylia. Une jeune fille de Lalivero que leur groupe avait enlevée. Salamandar voulait l'utiliser pour ouvrir la porte du phare de Jupiter, accessible uniquement aux mystiques de cette lignée. Elle n'était qu'un moyen en vue d'accomplir une fin.

Pourtant, Pavel ne l'avait pas une fois considérée comme cela. Cylia était à ses yeux une simple jeune fille sur laquelle il s'était promis de veiller. Son arrivée avait redonné le moral à Lina, qui se réjouissait d'avoir une nouvelle amie, ses quelques échanges avec Thélos témoignait de son intelligence, et pour une étrange raison, il se sentait comme lié à elle. Était-ce son instinct de grand-frère protecteur envers cette jeune fille, plus jeune encore que sa sœur ? Ou quelque chose de complétement différent ?

Un nouveau séisme écarta encore plus les deux parties du phare, et c'est tout un pan de la région qui se déplaçait. Les tremblements étaient si forts qu'ils firent se détacher une partie du continent, créant une petite île devant le phare de Vénus. Mais pour l'instant, la chose était bien le cadet de ses soucis...

- Je ne tiens plus...

- Ne dis pas ça! Tiens bon!

- ...Merci pour tout...Pavel.

- Cylia!

Et elle lâcha. Suivant son cœur au lieu de suivre sa raison, Pavel plongea à son tour, en étant tout à fait conscient que cela signerait sa mort. A travers cette chute éternelle du haut du phare de Vénus, il tentait en vain d'agripper ce corps qui fendait l'air sous ses yeux, cette vie pour laquelle il venait de se sacrifier, cette vie qui l'appelait. Il la saisit enfin, serrant son corps contre le sien dans cette descente infinie, avant de plonger dans les abîmes de l'océan.

Une seconde. Durant cette seconde, au sommet de ce phare, deux choix s'étaient offerts à lui: observer ou agir. Sauver sa propre vie ou mourir avec elle. L'abandonner ou la protéger. Lui dire adieu ou l'aimer.

Décision stupide que celle qu'il venait de prendre, il venait d'abandonner sa famille pour une inconnue, délaissant ses parents ainsi que sa sœur bien-aimée. Délaissant même sa vie.

«Je me bats pour protéger ceux que j'aime.» ainsi durant ce saut, lorsqu'il emprunta ce chemin, cette jeune fille venait de prendre plus d'importance que tous ceux qu'il avait aimé, et que tous ceux qu'il aurait pu aimer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le vent. La mer.

De l'eau s'insinua entre ses doigts, se mélangeant avec le sable fin de la plage. Et tandis que le vent soufflait doucement sur sa peau, une forte douleur le frappa. Il cligna des yeux, apercevant une silhouette floue au dessus de lui. Ses oreilles ne parvenaient pas à distinguer ce qu'elle disait, et puisqu'il était mort, cela n'avait plus importance. Il referma les yeux, prêt à retourner au sommeil éternel.

- … Il m'ignore...

- Lina, calme-toi...

- DEBOUT!

Une, puis deux, et enfin un torrent de claques s'abattit sur le pauvre jeune homme, qui risquait de mourir après avoir de justesse échappé à la mort. Quelques balbutiements incompréhensibles s'échappèrent de sa bouche, et quand le torrent d'attaques cessa, avant même qu'il ne pût riposter, il sentit une étrange chaleur l'enserrer.

- Ne... me refais plus... jamais ça.

Ses bras vinrent naturellement enserrer le corps fin de sa sœur, tandis qu'il sentait les larmes de celle-ci coulant le long de son cou. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, et retenait son corps si fortement qu'il en souffrait. Elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher, mais lui non plus, ne voulait pas s'en défaire.

Il était vivant. Il ne savait comment, ni pourquoi, mais cette chute ne lui avait semble t-il pas été fatale. Sa vue lui revint totalement, et il aperçut Cylia, debout aux côtés de Thélos. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire, plus beau que ceux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Cette enfant n'avait jamais souri, pas une fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient enlevée. Alors, ce sourire là, il s'assurerait de bien le mémoriser, et de le conserver dans ses souvenirs. Tout comme le visage en pleurs, mais plus heureux que jamais, de sa jeune sœur.

- Je suis de retour.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pavel, éternel héros taciturne, l'antagoniste, le rival qui devient le héros de la seconde série.

Blessé, tourmenté, pourtant déterminé à tout sacrifier pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Le leader, ni plus ni moins.

Désolé pour le temps d'attente, le chapitre 5 et 6 sont en cours de rédaction actuellement, héhé, on est arrivé à 4 des 8 adeptes, déjà ^^


End file.
